The present invention relates generally to methods for the fabrication of optical filters.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved method for fabricating optical filters.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for optically sensitizing and curing an optical material within an optical cavity capable of resonating a selected optical frequencies in the formation therein of an electrically tunable optical filter and/or a selectively modulated refractive index film which may be used as an optical filter.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as a detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.